The Adventures Of Syrill
by Anuhart
Summary: Syrill Did'nt Did'nt Choose The Slutlife, Well Not Until The Judgement Stone Decided To Be A Cunt.
1. Chapter 1

Silence.

Only Silence.

A Break To The Silence.

The sharpening of swords against each other. More silence, the sound of an predator when it emerges triumphant. A dark figure with duel swords could be seen in the distance, the sound of swords scraping the ground growing distant.

Your Next

My name is Syrill I am a novice summoner in the League Of Legends but that time of being a novice is soon to pass my judgement is coming up where I will be bound to three champions across Valoran. I am of Demacian origin so my chances of getting a Demacian champion is quite high since the judgment stone relates to who you would be best with. But enough of this it's my turn to embrace the judgment stone.

I approached the judgment stone with steadfast confidence that I never realized I had in me but before I was a metre from the judgment stone the world around me froze. "Why do you wish to become a summoner Novice Syrill?" A voice that could be said as sounding like the Reaper himself invaded my mind.

"To right those that do grim deeds, and protect those that can not fight." I whispered into my own mind.

"How does it feel to expose your mind?" The voice came again.

"Quite interesting really though those that it is exposed too might want to reconsider there's some pretty screwed stuff in my head." I answered back and as if I was free from a curse the world around me came back to life.

"You may proceed to grasp the judgement stone." A hooded summoner boldly stated but as if with magic under the hood was pitch black no faces to see I guess. I then reached out for the judgment stone and warped my right hand around it and as if on cue the Champion Ahri appeared to my right. "Ahri will be your first bound Champion." Okay... no need to panic I'm bound to get an Demacian Champion.

"Hello, Summoner," Ahri said the last word with a hiss and then emerged into a giggle. I then screwed my eyes shut and wished myself luck and grasped the stone with my left hand.

"Congratulations your second Champion is... oh this one is unexpected." I looked over to my left and forced my eyes open what I saw infront of me made me want to scream FUCK MY LIFE. So said Champion was no other than Elise, The Spider Queen. I begged that my third Champion would be Garen or Jarvan so they could keep these sluts at bay but what I heard next made me want to consider suicide.

"I'm pleased to be your Champion Summoner Syrill maybe you could help me right my wrongs hmmmm." Elise said in a seductive tone and across from her Ahri's face grew red.

"Fuck off slut he is my summoner!" Ahri tried not to be so hotheaded but failed miserably.

"Says the slut with nine tails that can charm men just by looks!" Elise threw her comeback.

"Fuck you!" Ahri said while I was between them getting my ears raped by their argument.

"Do you want a spiderling on your face?" Elise said and they started slowly walking towards each other and at this point I have had enough.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled almost to the top of my lungs and the two ladies glared at each other then drew their attention to me. "High Summoner Hyland who is my third champion?" I asked him without any formality.

"You will only have these two since they don't even match your reason for joining the league you will have only 48 hours to calm the waters between these two or your Summoner rank will be forfeit." Crap this is going to be impossible two sluts starting an argument over me is rare.

"Dismissed."

"Come on you two we have some work to do and you both could start by not glaring at each other..." The three of us then strode to the massive blue door known as the judgement room door and we exited.

"Well I'm going to start getting to know you ladies, so Elise why did you join the League? Ahri not a word from you until I ask." I strictly spoke to them like they were teenagers.

"Well hmmmm lets see I joined the League to feed my god and therefore I have joined up on behalf of the shadow isles." Elise spoke normally this time.

"Okay bitch fuck you're shadow isles your now my Champion so you do what I say same applies with you Ahri tell me how you got your Fox conterparts."

"I used to be a little fox that roamed the southern forests with my mother, one day a group of hunters slaughtered my mother in her last moments she begged me to run as fast as I could, being the good girl I was, I obeyed my dying mother and I came across a field of dead men there was one still alive clinging on to dear life, I didn't know what happened but I felt my legs dragging me towards him and in his last moments he casted a spell on me which turned me into this." Ahri finally finished explaining when we reached my quarters it was getting late so I opened the door with my spell and I almost considered suicide. I only own one bed and it's large and I could see Ahri and Elise's jaws drop at how luxurious my quarters were.

"I'm sleeping on my bed you two can sleep on the floor and argue who is the superior slut while I go to the restroom." My quarters were basically what you would expect from Demacian nobility and I saw Elise go to one of the chairs and cast a book out of nowhere before I entered the restroom and locked it behind me. I could hear faint whispering probally the ladies arguing so I dismissed it and entered the shower.

"Hey Ahri come over here I have a plan that can put us on equal footing." To Elise's surprise the fox actually came over.

"I'm listening." Ahri hissed. Elise then explained her plan to Ahri.

I exited the shower and put my Summoner robes back on but this time I dismissed the hood leaving my long white hair loose and my pure celestial eyes free of hair in the way and I then exited the bathroom and looked around to see no bitches what a surprise, didn't they know the institute is locked down at these times. However I ignored it and crashed myself onto my bed and fell asleep.

Ahri and Elise emerged from under the bed when Syrill fell asleep and laid down next to him on separate sides Elise clawing her way on his right and Ahri on the left.

A few hours have passed and Elise moves her hand over Syrill's manhood to bad he didn't notice because he was fast asleep.

Ring, Ring, RING.

"Argghhhh turn that shit off!" I moaned I then noticed that was my alarm clock I reached over to it and slammed it off but when I went to drag my hand back to me I felt soft straightened hair this provoked me and I open my eyes to to see a bunch of red hair all over my chest. I started to have weird thoughts about Katarina even though I have never met her I then noticed the redhead had spiderlike clothing I then realized it was Elise toppled on top of me and her hand has gripped my manhood. "Elise what the actual fuck do you think your doing!" I yelped when her grip tightened on my crotch I heard her yawn and her head rose.

"Good morning Summoner." She yawned and I had the most fucked up expression on my face.

"Why were you touching my manhood?" I asked randomly, she didn't respond but she pointed to my left and there was Ahri all toppled over on the bed. "I wasn't wrong when I called you people sluts..." Elise got off the bed and wondered somewhere I heard movement in the restroom and I checked to investigate. Instead of investigating I was put into a trance... Right infront of me was a naked Elise preparing her shower I forced myself to think of something else and set myself the task of preparing breakfast. I walked past the bed and noticed Ahri stirring I walked over to her and asked. "How was your sleep you sluts, well I guess your starting to get along so worth." She then looked me in the eye with her golden orbs staring into my white ones.

"Good, thank you Summoner..." She added the few last words with a hint of seduction. I then went to my drawers to the right of my bed to change to some casual clothing but I realized all my clothes were on the floor and my drawer was full of Ionian clothes.

"Ahri why is my drawer full of your clothes!" I called out to her from where she was applying makeup across from bed.

"That's my drawer now deal with it.' She spoke casually while finishing up her makeup and I saw Elise out of the corner of my eye in her spider armour.

"Elise we don't have matches for an week why the armour?" I stated and she smiles at me than that instantly turned into a grin and she then looked at me with an confused look when she came over to the door. "Answer first then I will open the door." She decided to still not talk and thought she could dispell my ward with strand of webbing. Too bad it's configured with my brain so only I or important Summoners can open it so far, when these two gain my trust I will allow them to use the door.

"Ahhhhh Summoner your so boring me and Elise are going on a date you can come." Ahri jumped around excitedly like a coon on crack as soon as she said you can come.

"No I got better things to do like crash at Garen's place you kn-." I was interrupted by a finger to my lips.

"Your coming with us bitch." Ahri was trying to charm me, pff charming me? Syrill The White known for being emotionless during Summoner training

"I'm not your bitch, your my bitch get it right jeez and why the fuck has Elise not talked in ages?" Silence... "Talk or I will go shopping for two different beds." She opened her mouth to talk but no words came out she shifted to spider form then was able to speak.

"I have a sore throat in human form I apologize." Elise echoed.

"What was that, you choked on Lucian's big black cock? What did he offer you KFC?" Ahri talked serious like it was her business.

"Remember Ahri I am the superior slut."

"Fuck your spider voice is annoying go back to human and I'll fix this little problem..."


	2. Chapter 2

The Adventures Of Syrill.

Chapter 2.

"Okay fuck your date I'm crashing at Garens place you two are coming." I ordered.

"Buttttttt Syrill we want to go to the restaurant." Ahri complained like a child.

"No Elise can't talk in human form right now so Garen might be helpful here, anyway he lifts. Only on Friday's." I then cast my spell on the door and it opened and as soon as I turned around from closing it all the novice Summoners looked at me. Being the one that graduated from Summoner training with straight top marks my novice training didn't last and most of my friends are novices so I refuse to speak to them. Well they were looking at me probably because I had 2 sexy woman with me, but I ignored them but Elise just stared at them and then hissed which scared the fuck out oxygen and they continued their business.

It wasn't long before we reached Garen's quarter's and I was not surprised that he didn't answer the door immediately from inside I could hear him working out, maybe because it was Friday so I shouted the bro phrase "Do you even lift!" Which he probably heard because I heard a loud grunt and footsteps towards the door."

"Only on Friday's." Garen finished the bro code when he answered the door, he then stared at Ahri.

"Hi." She said shyly. "How are you?"

"Demacia..." I could hear a low mumble from Garen. He then looked at Elise then growled, then decided to finally let us in he then gestured me to speak with him.

"Why have you brought 2 woman into the Mancave?" Garen whispered.

"They are my two champions the judgment stone decided to be a prick to me." Elise was fiddling with Garen's weights when he walked over and and touched her shoulder.

"She doesn't look like a champion to me, just some fancy armour." Garen examined Elise head to toe.

"Garen, you might want to back away..." Elise decided to show her other form to the unsuspecting Garen.

"Pff fancy she can turn into a spider very interesting, can it talk?" Garen examined the spider form Elise this time.

"I have a sore throat in human form, Syrill said you could help?' Elise echoed.

"Ahh yes drugs made In Demacia always do the trick go human again while I get some." Elise then examined every object in Garen's place.

"Made in Demacia, Made in Demacia... why is everything made in Demacia..." She echoed.

"You obviously don't know who Garen is..." Ahri trailed off when she saw Garen.

"Here, now Syrill you owe me a favor." Garen handed Elise the pills made in Demacia.

"Snare Shen in place for 10 hours again?" I added.

"Oh my Demacia how did you know?" Garen said.

"Well let's see Shen is an asshole that appears in everyone's quarters and ruins private business saying, The balance in this room has been restored every day basically... High Summoner Hyland should really put ninjaman on an leash." We then left Garen's place to search for Ahri where she was no where to be seen so I casted my track champion spell and she was in the restaurant typical...

"What did you just do Summoner?" Elise asked me.

"Okay Elise you have earned my respect and you can call me Syrill now please don't call me Summoner makes me feel like a faggot. Oh and I just tracked Ahri she's in the restaurant." I replied nicely. She went hugged me and her spiderlegs wrapped me in an embrace... fuck this was in the middle of the Demacian dorms, wait I looked around and no one else was moving expect me and Elise "Elise why has time stopped?" I asked.

"Oh sorry I got carried away." And in the first time ever I saw her blush. "How about we forget about Ahri and have some fun?" She asked with a giggle. "Oh don't worry she is a slut she's probably dating a man right now." She added.

"I noticed, your the same trying to make me sleep with you don't you realize I'm an emotionless faggot."

We arrived at the door and I let Elise cast the spell to open the door.

"Who else can open that hmm." She asked while preparing to sit cross legged on my couch and she summoned her book out of nowhere.

"Lets see. Me, Garen, You and important Summoners." I said while sitting to the left of Elise.

"By the way, don't think I didn't see you when I was in the shower." Elise added with seduction and her book disappeared and she crawled over to me and slid her fingers down my cheek.

"You can sit in my lap that's as far as I'll allow." I added it was obvious she wanted to fuck, but I have only known her from reputation and these two days and it is hard to win my heart.

She sat on my lap and took her helm off letting her silky red hair loose which went all the way down to her ass. I then got bored with sitting there while she read her book so I played with her beautiful hair and asked her a question. "What is this book you keep summoning?" She then crushed my manhood with her ass then turned over so her eyes were looking at mine she looked like she was about to answer me before she leaned in and bit me in the neck. "Ow what the fuck was that for?"

"For being a faggot yesterday." She leaned in to my ear and whispered "And this is for being so nice to me." She then kissed me for what felt like weeks but was only seconds. "Promise me that I will be your favorite, Please." She added.

"You will always be my favorite as long as you don't abandon me."

"Good answer, Syrill you will always be my favorite Summoner if you don't abandon me." For the first time in my life my manhood became rock solid and was poking at Elise's ass begging she wouldn't notice. But when she moaned I knew my efforts were in vain. "Syrill your cock disagrees with your mind." She added after her moan.

"Oh shut up, do you want to be treated like yesterday again?" I added.

"Lets just say like this." She then mumbled something before sleeping on me. I then decided to dismiss it and fall asleep myself.

Elise could hear knocking on the door so she put her helm on and went over to answer the door. "Who did you sleep with last night slut?" Elise asked and Ahri just walked in and collapsed on the bed. "Okay then..." Elise then took off her helm and slept on Syrill again.

"Elise please get off me your crushing my manhood." I asked with no reply I then stroked her hair while I waited for her to wake up I don't know how long I was waiting but she finally awoke.

"I'll be a good girl and make us some breakfast." She then got up and I sighed in relief when I could stand up and walked over to the dining table and sat down I had a perfect view of her ass when she bent over too chop some stuff, but I dismissed it and summoned my Summoner orb.

My Summoner orb basically gives me the insitute news paper, my champions, an map of Valoran and if I please I can check on my champions status such as their location and mood I checked Ahri's status and I scanned it and noticed that she will be moody when she wakes up and will go to sleep again.

Elise on the other hand is excited apparently, and she is right in front of me making breakfast. Shit I only have a few hours to report that Ahri and Elise aren't being bitchs. So I informed High Summoner Hyland with my orb.

Elise was finished cooking and headed towards me with a plate full of food. "Jesus Elise you worked your ass off." I complimented her cooking.

"Ahh good one you were looking at my ass before you summoned that orb of yours." She added.

"You still haven't told me what that book is you keep reading?" I really wanted to know this since she was my champion.

"Only if you promise I can sleep on you tonight as well." Her eyes lit up when she said that.

"Fine, now tell me what it is, Please."

"It is any book I like it to be only I can read the writing. So yes I could be reading about how to give blowjobs or how to mimic Summoner spells." She explained.

"Handy to have a champion like you Elise." And for once I smiled at her and she giggled then we finished our breakfast, Elise even left some leftovers for Ahri to eat.

We departed from my apartment knowing Ahri would be trapped and we headed to the judgment room again. We both arrived at the judgment just in time before the head Summoners arrived and we bowed. "Where's Ahri?" Hyland asked.

"Being a lazy fox and sleeping still, can we proceed." I answered.

"Touch the judgment stone with both of your hands and chant anything." One of the veiled Summoners said.

I reached out for the stone and chanted "I lift, Only on Fridays." Three times but before the ceremony was complete time froze again.

"Don't worry I'm behind you in this what champion are you trying to get?"

"What? Who said that..." Awkward moment I said that aloud when time was unfrozen Elise looked at me with a smile and pointed at my 3rd champion.

"Yo Syrill brah, no time no see turns out I'm your third champion." In my head I screamed yes! The champion I just got was Jarvan the 4th crown prince of Demacia.

"Jarvan your moving in my place, your place smells of dragons." I said.

"You dare dis the dragoncave?" Jarvan whispered.

"Fucking ay, da Mancave is where it's at."

I whispered back. The three of us walked back to my place and I gave Jarvan access to the door. When Jarvan got in he collapsed on the couch and complained.

"Argh fuck teleporting fucks my brain up see ya brah in the morning." He then fell asleep on the guest room couch, shame my guest room has no couch.

"Am I invisable to him or something." Elise said with curiosity.

"I got an idea." I proclaimed. "Lets pickup Ahri and lay her on Jarvan. He will wake up before us and I want an Alarm clock when he does." Elise nodded in agreement and we walked over to the fast asleep Ahri and dragged her to Jarvan. "Avoid the ears they tend to wake her." I warned Elise thanks to my research on my summoner orb. We then dropped Ahri on Jarvan who was unconscious. When we were finished we headed to the bed and I instantly collapsed, thing is I don't care what Elise does as long as it's not killing me or raping me. "Good night Elise."

"Good night Syrill." She smiled at me as she fell on my chest.


	3. Chapter 3

"Arghhhh what the fuck I can't see!" I heard male yelling and knew it was Jarvan. Elise was sleeping on my chest so I need to find a way to wake her, i noticed her helm on the endtable so I examined it. As soon as I touched it. Elise rose her head up and stared at me with lit up red eyes.

"Don't touch that please." She asked kindly. So I put it back down and asked her a question I wanted answered.

"Why were you and Ahri my champions, I can understand Jarvan." I asked seriously. "Get off me while your at it your heavy." I laughed when she sighed and got off my chest.

"I don't know, I have been wondering myself. Perhaps we were made for each other." Jarvan was still rambling that he couldn't see, so we went to investigate the guest room. We found Ahri the way we left her on Jarvan but her tails were on his face. "Never fear Syrill is here!" I yelled and redirected her tails from Jarvan's face. "Mission accomplished." I mumbled which made Jarvan grunt.

"What in the name of lifting is that?" Jarvan stood up and pointed to Ahri.

"That my prince is the biggest slut known to mankind." Jarvan grunted and then noticed for the first time in his life that Elise exists.

"What the fuck is that then!" Jarvan screamed. Elise was in her spider form and was weaving a web on the corner ceiling.

"Bitch get down here Jarvan would like to know you exist." I yelled and Ahri actually started to stir. Elise changed forms and landed perfectly on the floor. "Pff show off." I mumbled to no one in particular.

"Hello Prince." She said shyly.

"Hello beautiful lady." Jarvan grinned.

"Are you trying to hit on my champion, you faggot?" I said so Elise could hear me.

"Naughty prince!" Elise lunged towards Jarvan and slapped him. Ahri was rubbing her eyes now obviously had not slept in ages. "Oh I recommend you leave before slutbag notices you, you have about 3 seconds before I scare you off." Elise started licking her fingers while leaning on the wall near the mirror. "Times up." Elise shifted into spider form and lunged towards Jarvan.

"Lifting shield activate!" And right in front of Jarvan appeared a wild Shen.

"Hi." Elise then huddled into a corner in human form and started crying. "I didn't think I was that scary right?" Shen asked.

"Shen why are you wearing a Kepizza uniform I thought you didn't need a job." Jarvan asked so I left them too it and went to comfort my crying champion. Ahri was awake and standing up now and lazily drifted towards the kitchen.

Jarvan and Shen both watched the lazy fox and decided to follow "it" to the kitchen. "Elise? Hello Elise? Are you alright?" I dared to move closer. Wrong move... Elise gripped my robes and pulled me towards her and kissed me as soon as I was free I muttered "What the fuck." And fell down to the ground...

"Argghh what the fuck my head is ringing..." I complained and opened my eyes and looked around, I was on my bed in pitch darkness, the window was probably shut I could feel no breeze and for once I didn't have a heavy weight on top of my chest so breathing was easy.

"I'm so sorry..." Came the voice of Elise.

"Where are you I can't see shit." I said.

"Beside you." She hissed. True to that I looked to my left and saw those glowing red orbs I have grown used of.

"Can you turn the light on, Please." I asked kindly.

"I can't that's another one of your tricks." She sounded like she was above me. I used one of the spells I was taught in Summoner training and a orb made of pure mana appeared from thin air. "Hello, daring, your finally awake." I could feel her nudge into my left side and her head appeared on my chest.

"Did I agree too have you sleep on my chest again?" I said.

"You agreed when you came to comfort me, I knew you had emotions!" She smiled.

"Well I am a human right?" I asked the creator whoever he was.

"No apparently you were an emotionless faggot." Elise continued to speak while I wondered something.

"Elise why are you so light all of a sudden." I made the mistake of checking before she responded. Typical.

"I'm not wearing anything of course." Her index finger trailed against my cheek.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Aww who would that be." Elise got off the bed and her armour just attached to her when she put on her helm.

"Teach me that one day..." I trailed off and fell asleep.

Elise swayed her hips when she was approaching the front door and turned the doorknob to be welcome with the sight of Shen in his Kepizza uniform "Here's your pizza." He handed Elise the pizza and she gave him a puzzled look. "That will be 69.69. "Elise continued to give him that look. "Bitch here's your pizza you want it or not?"

"I didn't order pizza?" She casually stated.

"Well someone in this residence has." Shen explained.

"Oh and tell Syrill, Hyland said the judgement stones were tampered with and he wants Syrill to come right away. By the way pizza is on the house I was being a dickwit." Elise grabbed the pizza and Shen disappeared down the hallway.

"Pizza!" Elise yelled and awoke me from my slumber and I fell off my bed and instantly stood to attention and marched to the dining room.

"Someone really wants pizza..." Elise mumbled when she noticed me marching to her.

"Pizza first, lifting on Friday's." I explained.

"Your a jerk you know that." Elise taunted me by licking pizza off her gloves.

"Your a slut you know that." I said. "NOW GIMMIEE PIZZA!" I then dug into the Rengar's Meat.

"Gross why do they call it Rengar's Meat." Elise started talking with her mouth full which made her sound like she was choking.

"Well at Kepizza Rengar is the Co-Founder so why the fuck not." I explained and finished the box of pizza and Elise only got too eat two pieces. "Do not call me a fat shit I eat too much and never get fat." I enforced the rule.

"Hey where has Jarvan and Ahri gone?" Elise asked in a hushed tone sounding as if she was worried about them.

"Elise your hiding something you would never say something like that." I said in a serious tone.

"Ummmmm-"

"Tell me or I will use my Summoner orb to find out."

"Summoner Hyland said the judgment stone was tampered with and wanted to see you right away." She explained so I gave her a pat on her head and ran off to the judgment room.

"Syrill your champions will be reselected approach the stone." I felt bad for Elise for all I have been through with her might not ever happen again apart from me being an emotionless bastard Elise was the only one that touched my heart... I also thought about her red eyes they were so cute when they lit up.

Wait, wait, wait why am I thinking about that slut I have gotten the chance to get different champions. I approached the stone with haste and decided that if this was fast I would not feel bad. I then handled the stone...

"Your first bound champion will be... -wait? Nothing? Use the stone again Summoner!" A veiled Summoner was shocked so I proceeded to use the stone again. Nothing...

"Something is not right he can't be the one..."

"This has not happened since the rune wars something is at unrest here..."

Some of the High Summoners were panicking. This isn't right. "Use the stone again!" Hyland yelled. I then lifted the stone and began lifting it like weights and this time I got a champion...

"Is anything a problem here?" Appeared an Elise with half applied makeup. She looked over at me and smiled.

"He is the chosen one!" A random summoner yelled.

"Chosen, what? What?" I must of had the most puzzled expression ever. The high Summoners were talking in hushed tones and then they agreed on something and Hyland requested to speak with me privately...

Me and High Summoner Hyland were on our way to his office, not a word was exchanged until we got inside his office shut the door and I sat down in the chair opposite of his desk. "Syrill your the only one that can save the world..." Wait what the fuck I didn't sign up for this shit.

"I didn't become a Summoner to do this, why me..." I complained saving the world was not my type of thing.

"Well a Summoner has gone rogue and taken Jarvan and Ahri hostage." Hyland said like saving the world was a everyday thing.

"Take my lifting partner and you considered suicide, take some random slut you should consider suicide." I said seriously.

"So that's a yes I will go searching all of Valoran to find my lifting partner and some random slut?" Hyland sarcastically said.

"Yes." I replied "Lets do dis call me Commander Swag."

"Free free to tell Elise this she might help you." Hyland said.

"Bitchs be following Commander Swag, Don't worry." I got up and exited Hyland's office and stormed to my place and would tell Elise the news and the Demacian Champions that would probably go on a frenzy knowing that their Prince and some random slut with 9 tails has been kidnapped by some rogue Summoner, knowing Noxus it was probably all a plot to distract the High Summomers while they brew up some nasty plan to eliminate Demacia.

Noxians... I hate those guys...

Wait they don't even lift who the fuck cares.


End file.
